


Athos' Habit

by Nathamuel



Series: BBC Three Musketeers Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Habits, Hangover, Kink Meme, M/M, Morning After, Three Musketeers Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That, my dear Athos, is one appalling habit to have.“ </p><p>The words were spoken to Athos just as he pulled his head from the bucket, icy water dripping from his hair and sliding down his back, making him shiver.<br/>----<br/>For the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athos' Habit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the prompt:  
> "I have so many scenarios in my head for this (5+1?). The basic idea is that someone watches Athos get ready in the morning. 
> 
> It could be one Aramis or Porthos coming to get him and being horrified at Athos' method of sobering up or, alternatively, hopelessly turned on by Athos' swordplay. It could be d'Artagnan, amazed at Athos' transformation into the leader he worshiped. It could be Constance checking up on him and finding him competently going through his morning workout with his sword. It could be Ninon after they somehow met again, watching him stretch and dress after a night spent together. 
> 
> Gen, het or slash, I really don't mind. I would be very happy with anything."

"That, my dear Athos, is one appalling habit to have.“ 

The words were spoken to Athos just as he pulled his head from the bucket, icy water dripping from his hair and sliding down his back, making him shiver. The rim of the bucket cut into the palms of his hands with which he held himself up above it and the stone tiles were hard and unforgiving under his knees. He turned his head to regard with bleary eyes the man lying in his bed, gloriously naked except for the sheet thrown over his groin in a rare show of modesty. Aramis was grinned at him, brows raised. 

Hangover delayed Athos reaction. In truth he hadn’t even been aware the man was awake already. 

"It works for me." Athos said after a moment and got to his feet with a pained wince, beginning to stretch his weary body. His muscles screamed in protest and from the bed came a snicker. Even after what they’d been drinking the previous night his friend didn't seem to suffer the same fate but then he hadn't been drinking as heavily as Athos as far as he could remember at least. The memories were, admittedly, a little hazy in places. He could recall Aramis’ laughter when they had tumbled onto the mattress together, bed much too small to hold two grown men but locked in pleasure as they had been they had managed somehow. 

Athos felt a flush come to his face at the memory of Aramis arching up over him, head thrown back on a moan as he had ridden Athos to completion and he pulled on his underwear and pants as a distraction. When he glanced to the side Aramis was still watching him with a fond look on his face. 

“It doesn’t look enjoyable.” he commented after a while, referring to the bucket and freezing water and Athos shrugged, turning back to his task of dressing himself. 

“It works best.” he replied. “Best cure against a hangover I know of.” Athos pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed his sword, feeling only slightly self-conscious under Aramis steady gaze as he moved into position. There was a kind of worry, a suspicion or pity there that he didn’t know how to react to so he didn’t react at all. His muscles protested, tense from lying so cramped with Aramis in the narrow bed, but he kept moving from stance to stance, motions growing smoother with time as his body grew accustomed to the exercise again. 

Throughout, Aramis' eyes didn't leave him, gaze like a weight on him. It wasn’t altogether unpleasant. With a flourish he finally sheathed his sword and addressed Aramis who had stayed still and silent all the while. 

"Are you going to laze around all day?" Athos raised a single brow at him and tried not to look at the bruises that adorned his neck and chest, starkly visible against his skin. 

"Only if you were to laze around with me." Aramis winked at him, hands resting against his thighs and added softer, almost thoughtfully: "You were just too interesting not to watch."

Athos didn't know what to say, heart fluttering uncomfortably in his chest like a caged bird. He averted his gaze when Aramis rose, sheet falling away. Had Aramis wormed his way to that place already? To distract himself from such musings that made him itch for a bottle again, Athos asked while Aramis went about getting dressed as well. 

"So how do you like to wake up?"

Athos’ eyes were fixed on a point outside his window, feeling raw and overwhelmed suddenly in the face of Aramis’ closeness, room not big enough to leave a lot of space and forcing Aramis to brush against him more often than not. It made him want in a way he hadn't for a long time. That was why he startled when soft lips and a rough beard caught his cheek in a gentle and chaste kiss. 

"With a mouth on my cock." Aramis whispered low into his ear, voice like a caress that went straight to Athos’ groin and made him shudder. "Maybe next time I can wake you up like that. It does wonders for a hangover." By the time Aramis stepped back he was grinning widely again, inviting, but there was something careful in his eyes, too. 

Athos licked his lips and didn't suppress the fond smile that stole across his features. Some of the tension bled from Aramis’ shoulders.

"You're shameless." he said and with a hand on the back of Aramis’ neck he pulled the half-dressed man into a deeper kiss.


End file.
